Spellcasting Fate Alternate
Alternate Fate Core Based Spellcasting Rules As a proposed option to using the Freeport based casting rules for Fate Core games in Soverund, I wand to propose an alternate system. Rules To use magic of any kind, the character must possess an Aspect that grants this permission. To be a spellcaster, or to have access to any kind of power inherent to the character, this should be part of the characters High Concept, but for using other types of magic (including magic items) this can be indicated in any character Aspect. Simply having the proper Aspect grants permission for the character to perform actions using magic. Using Dexterity to shoot bolts of energy, using Strength to attack with a summoned blade, or using Charisma to convince a guard to let you through. Magic provides the justification for the skill roll, where some other justification may have been necessary without it. Without magic, you would need to have a missile weapon of some kind to attack enemies from range, you would need to possess a blade to attack an enemy with anything but bare hands, or you would have to bribe the guard (or somehow get him to be friendly toward you) to convince him to let you pass. If performing the action would be possible under the normal circumstances, using the same skill, magic provides all the justification necessary, and no additional cost is necessary. However, for magic that breaks those rules, whether they contain an additional effect, use a different skill, effect more targets, etc, for each rule they break, a cost must be paid. That cost can be paid in several possible ways: *Create an Advantage on your magical Aspect one turn, and cast the spell the following turn (one Invocation of Advantage pays for one point of cost). *Pay a Fate Point for each point of cost. *Take mental stress equal to the points of cost. *Take a consequence equal to the points of cost. *Set a limit on how often the spell can be cast: **If a spell can only be cast once a Scene, it reduces the cost by one. **If a spell can only be cast once a Session, it reduces the cost by two. **If a spell can only be cast once a Scenario, it reduces the cost by three. The caster can mix and match these methods in whatever way they see fit, so long as the total cost is paid before the spell is cast. Spells created in this way should be documented for easy reference later. Examples: A caster could use magic to send a bolt of energy to attack a target at range for free. The roll would be +Dex. However, if the caster wanted to create a spell that allowed him to attack one target at range, but use his Int instead of Dex, that would have a cost of one. If he wanted it to affect an entire zone instead of a single target, that would add another point of cost, increasing the spell's total cost to two. If he wanted to also have the spell create an 'On Fire' Aspect on the affected zone, that would raise the cost by another point, to a total of Three.